The increased popularity and sophistication of mobile computing devices such as computer laptops, computer tablets and smartphones, generally enable mobile users to participate in video conference sessions without regard to a current location. Such mobile computing devices are typically configured with video cameras, microphones, display screens and wireless transceivers which enable a user to connect to, and actively participate in, a video conference session. Such mobile computing devices are also typically configured with batteries to enable them to operate without being connected to an external power source.